


Wrestle

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [86]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants out of the walls for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestle

“I need your help with something, and I don’t want you to get too excited about it.” Eric looked at Tara skeptically. She had a tendency to get overly enthusiastic about the strangest things, and he didn’t want Aaron to know about his request.

Tara seemed to be calm though, and she merely waited for him to continue.

“I want to go out with you on the next run for supplies.”

“Why are you asking me? Glenn is the one in charge of those runs, and he would be the one who would have to agree.” She tilted her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

“I know, but I was hoping that you would be able to talk to him first and help me make my case. It isn’t as though I haven’t done runs before and now that I can walk again, without assistance, I want to get out of the walls for a bit.” He fidgeted slightly and her eyes narrowed.

“And what else?” She frowned, leaning back in the chair so she could look directly at him.

“And maybe I want to prove that I’m not as helpless as some people seem to think. And maybe next month is an anniversary that I want to celebrate by actually having something special to give to Aaron.” Eric shrugged, “He’ll probably forget about it again, like last year, but we haven’t had a lot to celebrate lately so it would be nice to try.”

Tara was quiet for several moments, appearing to wrestle with her thoughts before finally nodding, “Alright, but if Glenn says you can come with us you are going to be glued to my side the entire time we’re out there. Aaron would kill me if I let anything happen to you, so no chances. Okay?”

“Okay, as long as I can come out there with you guys I’ll follow all of the rules.” He nodded sharply, “I’ll ask him about it tonight.”

“I’ll do my part before then.” She sighed, “The anniversary stuff might work in your favor. He’s kind of a romantic at times.”

“Good.” Eric hesitated slightly, “So, more coffee?”


End file.
